


"Dear Secret Admirer"

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter, written in flourish, slightly eccentric script lies on a certain someone’s desk. How it came to be there, is a mystery.</p><p>((A drabble for the Pairing Cullrian, which I originally posted on my Dorian-roleplay-blog on tumblr. So some might find it familiar.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dear Secret Admirer"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

"Dear Secret Admirer,  
Do you think I did not notice?  
Are you honestly so naive to believe I am not aware?  
You could have shouted it at me at the top of your lungs and it would not have been any more obvious.  
I can see it in the way your eyes light up, whenever ours meet. It comes to my mind, whenever you look down shyly each time I smile at you. So shy. So reluctant. So heartbreakingly honest.  
I feel it, whenever you touch my arm, your fingers lingering just this side of not being casual anymore. It sets my skin alight, each time our knees touch, while we sit across each other, the feeling still making you jump even after so many repetitions. A sight, which I adore verily.  
I hear it, in the way your voice falters, whenever you address me directly. It fills my consciousness, whenever you fumble for words that won’t come, however hard you may try and I find myself secretly rooting for you. Waiting. Hoping. Praying that this time, your words won’t fail you again.  
Why do I not react, you might wonder now.  
Would you want me to?  
Would you believe me?  
Would you give in and drop that wall of polite reluctance and shy obliviousness?  
Here is my offer of compromise:  
The next time, our eyes meet hold my gaze.  
The next time, you touch me hold onto me.  
The next time, you search for words tell my, that you would.  
And then I shall be yours.  
Yours truly,  
The object of your affection”


End file.
